Entwined Souls
by Orion6
Summary: *WIP* She found a sanctury, escaped the Jaffa chasing her, made it through the gate but can she deal with the consequences of her actions?
1. Chapter 1

She ran without looking back. The torrential rain didn't even bother her as she fled through the forest towards the clearing that held the Stargate. She didn't feel the undergrowth ripping at her ankles or the branches slashing at her face. All she cared about what making it to that Stargate. She heard Jaffa behind her but she didn't stop. She knew she was risking a life by doing this but she had no choice. She continued to run and doubled her efforts as she broke the treeline. She quickly dialled the DHD and prayed to god she had the right address. As soon as the wormhole engaged she ran through the event horizon and backed down the steps on the other side as it disengaged.

She was about to breathe a sigh of relief when she heard a zat gun arm. She turned slowly and viewed the small group of people at the gate.

"Are you Tok'ra?"

"Who is asking?"

"ARE YOU TOK'RA?"

She watched one nod and muttered thanks before she passed out on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

"I do not know what to make of this?" Jacob stood over the female figure lying on the bed. "I have heard Sam talk of Alternate Realities, the Tau'ri have experienced this several times."

"That may be so, but we never have."

Jacob dipped his head as Selmak came forward. _"This could be difficult. I believe this woman is Saffran and I do sense a symbiote within her. I would assume this symbiote is Jolinar. In this reality Saffran carried Jolinar before Rosha did. I would expect that a woman wishing to flee to another reality would choose one somewhat close to the one she was leaving behind."_

"I agree. However, there is another problem."

"_Which is?"_

"This woman is with child. I have run a DNA scan and it appears that the child's father is Martouf."

"_This is indeed a problem. Martouf is currently on a mission. I believe that Jolinar will remain silent until the birth of the child. We must question Saffran when she comes round and we must also limit Martouf's knowledge of this. It will be a shock to him."_

"I agree. However it may bring him comfort to know that Jolinar is alive."

Jacob shook his head. "That would depend on how well he takes the news."

Saffran murmured as she heard soft voices around her. She slowly opened her eyes and met those of Jacob. "Jacob. Did I make it?"

"Well you certainly made it to a different reality, whether it's the one you wanted or not only time will tell."

"Am I dead in this one?"

Jacob nodded softly and sat down beside her. "Yes. You died in battle. Rosha took Jolinar after you. Martouf was distraught for a few years until he and Jolinar reclaimed their relationship."

Tears shone in Saffran's eyes as her hand gently went to her stomach. "Martouf."

"He is dead in your world?"

She nodded softly. "Yes. They took samples from him and then killed him. They then impregnated me with his seed."

"Who is they?"

"Ba'al. May I have some water?"

"Of course." Jacob handed her some water and then stood up. "Rest. When you are well we will meet with the council and discuss this situation."

Saffran nodded and after drinking some water leant back against the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

Martouf ringed down from the surface and breathed a sigh of relief as he entered the tunnels. The desert and the tunnels were his natural habitat. He felt at home here. A tinge of sadness ran through him as he thought of his lost mate.

"_She would have wanted you to move on and not mourn for her."_

Martouf smiled at Lantash's statement. He knew it was true and yet it was proving so hard. He caught the glance of a few Tok'ra that passed him and their gaze unsettled him.

"_Something is going on."_

Martouf nodded and made his way to the council chambers but he never made it as Jacob caught sight of him and swiftly turned him around and walked him down the tunnels.

"Jacob?"

Jacob sighed and dipped his head as Selmak came forward. _"This is not an easy thing to tell you Martouf/Lantash. We have had a visitor from a Alternate Reality. She has been tortured by Ba'al and impregnated. She is about four months with child and that child is.."_

"That child is what?"

"… _it is Martouf's… from her reality."_

Martouf's head dipped and Lantash came forward. _"How is this possible? Who is the visitor? Is it Rosha?"_

"_No Lantash. It is Saffran."_

Martouf stopped dead and turned to look at Jacob.

"_Her Martouf was also tortured. Samples were taken and then he was killed. She is in the same boat as you. She also considers her mate to be dead. It is going to be a huge shock to both of you."_

Martouf sighed as Lantash disappeared in his own thoughts, thinking of Jolinar. "Does she know yet? – that I am alive?"

Jacob shook his head. "No she doesn't. I would think the best course of action would be to break the news gently to her."

"It's a bit late for that I'm afraid."

Martouf closed his eyes as he recognised the soft voice that belonged to a woman who was once his mate. In his mind he pictured her how he once knew her. Long brown hair that fell in soft curls and beautiful chocolate coloured eyes that seemed to lose you. He turned and his breath caught in his throat. She was exactly as he remembered her but even more beautiful. Her eyes held his for an eternity before Jacob excused himself.

"I'm not her, Martouf – no more than you are him."

"I know." His eyes left her face and travelled down her body to her slightly swollen stomach. "Is the baby ok?"

She nodded. "Yes. He is fine."

"He?" Martouf smiled. "I always wanted a son." His smiled faded however as he realised that this wasn't his son.

"I know." She replied softly. She could see other Tok'ra staring. "Perhaps we should have this conversation elsewhere."

Martouf nodded and followed her to the rings.


	4. Chapter 4

They walked in silence. Martouf took her hand to help her up the steep sand dune and then they sat side by side, each lost in their own thoughts. Lantash sighed and took over.

"_We are bewildered by your appearance. Please do not think us rude."_

Saffran smiled. "It's ok Lantash. This is hard for us all. Jolinar wishes me to tell you that she is overwhelmed to see you both alive and well and although she knows you are not hers; she still thinks of you the same."

"_And what about you? Martouf is struggling with this information. The news of the child has affected him deeply. We are both struggling to separate you from 'our' Saffran and our feelings have once again been brought to the fore by your arrival."_

Saffran smiled. "You sound so much like him. It is hard for me also. I watched you being tortured and you were killed infront of me." Her hands drifted to her stomach. "This child is all I have left of you."

"_When we first saw you, all we wanted to do was run to you and take you into our arms. But we realised that we had no right to do this and we did not want to upset you."_

Saffran sighed. "You know… I felt the same. And I too came to the same conclusion. How are we going to deal with this?"

Martouf shook his head softly and asked Lantash to let him speak. Lantash relented and allowed Martouf control.

"Saffran. You know how deep our feelings run for you, even after all this time. The Tok'ra love eternally. I know we are not from the same world, but I would like so much to take this as a second chance. You are going to need help with your son and we would be honoured to be there for you. In what capacity, we do not yet know. In time, maybe our relationship will return but for now, you have a friend in us. We wish to help you."

Saffran turned and looked over at the distant skyline. "You are correct. I will need help. And I appreciate the offer, but I don't want to push you into anything."

"You are not. Saffran – please look at us." Martouf cupped her face gently in his hands and looked deep into her eyes. "We do this because we want to take care of you. We do this because we want a second chance. We do this out of love."

Saffran felt her heart constrict with love and then pain. "We need time."

"I know." Martouf lost composure and he blocked out Lantash's warning as he leant forward and kissed her gently.

Saffran kissed him back softly and then collapsed against him in tears. Martouf soothed her as best he could, knowing that although he resembled the one she loved, he was not.


	5. Chapter 5

Saffran looked around her quarters and sighed. For the last two months she had accepted her place in this reality. She had been given various roles to make her feel a part of the community. Martouf had been true to his word and had spent a lot of time around her, getting to know her, talking of his plans for the future. They had become very close, much to the annoyance of various female Tok'ra in the vicinity.

She smiled softly when she saw some of Martouf's clothes slung on the chest. He spent so much time with her he may as well move in. She chuckled at the thought and began to fold his clothing.

"What are you chuckling about?"

She turned, his tunic in her hand and shook her head softly. "Nothing." She finished folding his clothes and heard him move around the room to her side.

"How are you both today?" His voice was soft and full of concern for her.

"We are fine." She moved over to the bed and sat down on the edge, waiting for him to sit beside her. "How are you both doing?"

Martouf smiled and held a single flower out to her. "I believe these are your favourite."

Saffran laughed gently. Over the past two months they had found that they did not differ so much from their respective counterparts. "Why thank you kind sir." She kissed his cheek softly and got up, making her way over to the table. She carefully placed the flower into the vase.

"Where would you like this?" Two male Tok'ra stood in the doorway with a large chest.

"Uhm… anywhere will be fine." Martouf blushed and waited for them to leave. "Ah… I meant to ask you first. I just thought that seeing as I spent so much time here… I may as well be here permanently." He looked at her face for a reaction and when he received none he swiftly tried to explain his reasoning. "I mean… I promised that I'd be there for you and I don't like you being alone at night. What if something should happen..."

Saffran moved swiftly and placed a finger over his mouth to silence him. "It's ok. I was thinking the same thing before you got here. That's why I was chuckling."

"Really?"

"Really. I was thinking that you spent so much time here with me it would be easier if you did move in."

"We were unsure of how you would take such a request."

"Martouf – it is fine. Of course… I would have preferred it be for another reason but…"

Martouf moved closer to her. "And what reason would that be?"

"That you loved us and wished to be with us." Saffran answered quietly.

Martouf frowned and Lantash swiftly took over as he found his host at a loss for words. "_Saffran…_"

She got up quickly and made herself busy. "I know. Silly isn't it. A few months ago I was the one trying to fend you off and now..."

"Excuse me Saffran."

She looked up and saw Kinnel at the doorway. "Hi. What can I do for you?"

"Nisha asked me to remind you that you are due for a check up today."

"Of course. I shall go there now." She watched him leave and turned to Martouf. "I'm late."

Martouf caught her hand gently. "Saffran?" His voice was heavy with emotion.

"It's ok. You don't need to say anything." She gently removed his hand and left the room.

Martouf sighed. "I have done the wrong thing."

"_You have not. She is confused by our behaviour. We have done it for the reasons she wanted and yet we have not told her this. How do you expect her to react."_

"I will not lose her again."

"_We will not lose her again."_


	6. Chapter 6

Nisha finished her exam and sat down beside Saffran. "So what's really the problem?"

"I don't know what you are talking about?"

"You can cut the act Saffran. In that respect, you are very much like her." Nisha put a comforting arm around her. "Between you and Martouf… what is going on?"

Saffran sighed. "It's not Martouf Nisha. He has done nothing wrong." She looked at her friend with eyes glistening with tears. "He has been the most wonderful person. So like him in so many ways. He has cared for me, supported me…"

"So where's the problem."

"The problem is Jolinar."

"Jolinar?"

"As the pregnancy progresses, she retreats further and further into me to protect the child. It's so quiet and empty. I think that maybe I envy Martouf in that he still has Lantash to communicate with and I have to rely on the people around me."

"Have you spoken to Martouf about this?"

"No. It's not that I don't think I could, it's just I have no idea how to. So many times in the past month Martouf has retreated and I've had to deal with Lantash on a daily basis. It's like Martouf hits a wall everytime I try and discuss things with him and Lantash just takes over. I know it's difficult for him but at the moment Jolinar doesn't have a voice and it's me dealing with all this. ME. The host. I need him to be open with me."

"I don't think that is the case Saffran. Martouf would never shut you out of his emotions."

"Oh really? So when I practically told him I'd fallen in love with him today, he allowed Lantash control – why?"

"You did what?"

Saffran sighed and got up of the bed. "I'm not confusing my emotions Nisha. I can differentiate between the two just fine. I've fallen for him. His little quirks are endearing to me and remind that he's not my Martouf – but I love him all the same."

"Oh my." Nisha stood up and looked at her. "How does he feel?"

Saffran picked up her shawl and slung it around her shoulders. "You'd have to ask him." She made her way towards the door before she called out over her shoulder. "But I doubt you'll get an answer."


	7. Chapter 7

Martouf smiled as he looked up and noticed SG1 walking to the dining area. He caught Sam's eye and motioned for her to join him.

"Hey there Martouf. How's it going?"

"Samantha." He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. "I've been better."

Sam nodded gently. "How's the baby?"

"He is fine. Saffran is having a check over now."

"How's it going between you two?"

"It is not going as I had planned." Martouf sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Samantha. I was wondering if you could give me some advice."

"Of course."

"I seem to be having problems expressing myself around her. I cannot seem to find the words I need and when that happens, Lantash tends to step in for me. It seems to be upsetting her."

"Have you tried to talk to her?"

"Yes. But it is never the right time and I keep getting interrupted by people."

Sam looked at him. He looked worn out and was obviously having an internal struggle as to the best way of dealing with this. "Have you considered the fact that she is lonely?"

"How can she be lonely? I am with her most of the time."

Sam smiled. "I meant inside. The symbiote retracts as the pregnancy progresses does it not?" She watched Martouf nod. "Then maybe you need to consider that she may be having difficulty not having that voice in her head. She may feel empty not being able to talk to and be comforted by Jolinar. I realise this may sound a little strange Martouf, but you really need to view her as if she were human. She probably just needs reassurance from you, host to host so to speak, and Lantash butting in, no offence, is probably just a constant reminder of what she doesn't have."

"You may be correct." Martouf dipped his head. _"Samantha. I thank you for your advice and please know that I am not offended by anything you say. I have, perhaps, given little thought to her internal situation and have possibly pushed too hard. What you have suggested is a very real possibility and would explain a lot of her actions. I will try to be more sensitive to this and push Martouf to air his views rather than voice them for him."_

Sam nodded. "That may be a very good place to start. May I also suggest that you try and get her into a situation where you won't be interrupted."

"_That is also a good suggestion."_

Saffran wandered into the dining area to get a cup of tea. She saw the other three members of SG1 and noted that Martouf and Sam where in conversation at a separate table. She had been told of the history there, shortly after her arrival. Jacob had thought it wise the make her aware of the situation should she have contact with the Tau'ri. She picked up her tea and made her way over to the remainder of SG1.

She smiled at Jack. "Do you mind if I join you?"

Jack looked up. "Hey kiddo – how's it going?"

Saffran smiled. "Does calling me that help you feel younger? I am 120 you know."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Sure. Rub it in why don't you."

Daniel chuckled. "How are you two… sorry three doing?"

Saffran took a sip of her tea. "Me and the baby are fine. As for Jolinar, I have to assume she is ok as I've had no contact with her for the good part of a month now. I have flashes of her thoughts as I drift to sleep sometimes but that is the extent of our relationship at the moment."

"You must be lonely Saffran."

Saffran smiled at Teal'c. "I am. Martouf is doing the best he can but he is also struggling with the events. It doesn't help that Lantash takes over so often." Her gaze rested on the table that Sam and Martouf were occupying.

Jack noticed the direction of her gaze. "Nothing to worry about there."

Saffran shook her head. "I know. Martouf has explained his relationship with Samantha. He is an incredible person. So close to the man I knew. He has already done more for me than he needed to."

Daniel noticed the softness in her eyes when she spoke of him. "Do you love them?"

Saffran's gaze shifted from Martouf to Daniel. "How could I not?"

"They are not the same."

"Each day reminds me of that Daniel. But despite that fact, the four of us have the chance to reclaim something we lost. We still have a lot to learn about each other, but as each day passes, more barriers come down. As we learn more, we find more difference – but that does not matter."

"It has been as struggle for you both Saffran. But Martouf has never been one to let go of something that means so much to him." Teal'c inclined his head as he spoke.

"And yet he let Sam go." Saffran got up from the table. "Excuse me."

Teal'c watched her go. "Should I go after her O'Neill."

Jack shook his head. "Let her go."

Daniel sighed softly. "She made a valid point though."


	8. Chapter 8

Martouf made his way back to Saffran's quarters. He came to a stop just short of the entrance and lent against the wall as he lost himself in his thoughts.

"_It was helpful talking to Samantha today Martouf. You must talk to Saffran tonight, before any further damage is done. You have spent the last two hours talking to me regarding this situation and now you must convey your feelings to her. I am not going to talk for you." _Lantash heard Martouf snort internally. _"Martouf! You need to… what does Jacob say… get a grip! I know how you feel about her and I know how you feel about this baby. I will not allow you to throw this away as I have no desire to listen to your moaning for the next 100 years. You let Sam go… do not make the same mistake again."_

Martouf sighed knowing Lantash was right. As he moved closer to the doorway he saw a faint light coming from the room.

"_At least you won't have to wake her!"_

Martouf walked into the room and found Saffran sitting at the table, a glass of water in her hand and her pen resting lightly on her chin. She looked deep in thought.

Martouf approached her slowly and saw an extensive amount of writing on the paper in front of her. "I am sorry I am so late in returning."

She looked up at him. "And I am sorry for being so short with you today."

Martouf crouched down so that he was on her level. "You have no need to apologise."

"Oh yes I do. I have taken my own frustration out on you." She gently stroked his cheek. "That is not acceptable."

Martouf smiled. "That is what I am here for."

"No it is not."

Martouf bit his lip softly. "I had a long talk with Samantha today."

Saffran closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Martouf – we need to talk. But first I need to talk to Lantash."

Martouf looked uncertain at this request but as Lantash reassured him that this would be alright, he relented and gave him control. _"Saffran."_

She smiled. "Lantash. I firstly want to thank you. You have been so kind to me in a difficult situation. I realise that we are both in the same position but the difference is that I knew what I was getting myself into when I made the decision to jump realities. You had no such forewarning. You have had to make decisions on a daily basis, often without much time to consider the consequences. And for that… I am eternally grateful."

"_It is the least I could do."_

"Secondly. I realise that Martouf is sometimes… unwilling to voice his options and concerns, and I know that you feel obligated to voice them for him, but at this moment in time…"

"… _you need to talk host to host."_

Saffran narrowed her eyes slightly. "No offence – but I know you two didn't come to that conclusion on your own."

Lantash chuckled. _"You are correct. Samantha suggested that due to Jolinar's absence, you may feel lonely and in need of reassurance from Martouf – not me. I am quite content to allow Martouf more time to express his concerns – but I would of course request that this is not solely his relationship. I need to form a deeper relationship with you as well."_

"I know. I just… I need him more at the moment Lantash. I am not asking you to disappear, I am just asking for some discretion, allow Martouf to find his own feet."

"_I will do as you ask."_

Saffran kissed him softly. "I love you – both of you. Please remember that."

"_I will. Goodnight Saffran."_

"Goodnight Lantash." She watched as Martouf's head dipped. "As for you – we need to have a little chat."

Martouf sighed. "May I suggest that first we unrobe and get settled in for the night?"

Saffran nodded. "Good idea."


	9. Chapter 9

Martouf settled himself into their bed and watched as Saffran brushed her hair. His thoughts began to wander and he found himself comparing her to _his_ Saffran. So alike and yet so different. Her temperament was not so fiery and yet he could imagine she was not a pleasant person to cross. She seemed more able to logicate her own actions and emotions and yet seemed less able to allow herself time to come to terms with them. Sometimes she was indeed a walking contradiction. It was something that he felt drawn to. A particular trait in her personality that he was unused to and yet he loved her for it.

"You seem distracted."

Martouf snapped back to the moment and realised he had not even seen her walk to the table and switch off the light and had not felt her climb into bed beside him. "I am sorry. I was just thinking of all the differences between you and… her."

"Martouf… I want to talk to you about Sam."

"I will not discontinue my friendship with Samantha for you or anyone Saffran." He winced internally as he realised how short he sounded. _"You make it sound like there is something more to your friendship with her than there is!"_

Saffran sighed. "Martouf, there really is no need to jump onto the defensive every time I mention her name. Jacob and I talked of your relationship with Samantha at great length a few days after I arrived here. I understand the bond you have with her and I do not wish you to neglect that friendship at any cost and I would never ask that of you."

Martouf moved onto his back and sighed heavily. "I am sorry. I think this situation is causing me more stress than I first thought it would."

"We have led very different lives than our counterparts up until the point that we met. It is understandable." She moved onto her side so that she could look at him. "It is good that you have a close friend with whom you can share things with. Sometimes you need a female perspective and I believe that would not be easy with most of the female Tok'ra here."

Martouf chuckled. "You assume correctly."

"I do not know why you did not pursue a more personal relationship with her…" She held up her hand as he opened his mouth. "…nor do I wish to know at this moment. We have more important things that we need to discuss first."

"You are correct." He gazed at her softly. "I have been taking a back seat emotionally for a while now, and I have forgotten that whilst I have Lantash as company, you have lost the ability to have that relationship with your symbiote. By allowing Lantash so much control I have just reminded you of what you do not have. I cannot apologise enough for the strain this has put on our relationship and I feel that I need to explain something to you." Martouf sighed softly. "As a person, I am not so good at expressing myself. I have spent the last 30 years relying on Lantash to fill in those blanks in my personality. When I do express myself, they are more than often not my words, but those of Lantash's. If we are to succeed in making some progress in our personal relationship, then I need to pay more attention and learn to express my own emotions and thoughts. I need to learn to separate myself and Lantash more. To make our personalities distinct instead of allowing them to blend quite so much."

"And I need to be slightly firmer with you when I need to speak with you regarding any problems I may be having. It is partly my fault as well as I have been easily swayed by Lantash and have not voiced my preference to speaking with you." She smiled softly. "I know you can hear me Lantash and believe me I mean no disrespect. It's just… as I enter into the final stages of this pregnancy; I need to know that I can rely on you as well as Lantash."

"I understand." Martouf pulled her into his arms gently and kissed her forehead. "You, Jolinar and the baby are as important to me as they are to Lantash. I need to remind you of that more."

Saffran snaked her arms around his warm body and rested her head on his bare chest. "We both just need to make our feelings known more often. We need to remember that if we do not talk to each other, we can't know how the other feels. This is how misunderstanding occurs. And if our relationship fails, I do not wish it to be on such an occurrence."

Martouf chuckled softly. "You know… you have made a great assumption." He noted her confused look and sighed. _"Careful."_ He ignored Lantash's warning. "You assume that we want to deepen this relationship."

Saffran raised her head and looked deep into his eyes. "It is not an assumption. It is a well educated guess."

Martouf smiled as he looked up at her. "You read me well."

"No…" She laid back down and turned so that he could snuggle against her back and hold her close. "…you just need to be more careful with whom you entrust such information to."

Martouf frowned softly and then smiled; putting on the most indignant tone he could muster. "None of my friends would tell you of my thoughts unless you tortured them immensely."

Saffran bit back a laugh. "Or bribed them with Jell-O."

Martouf suppressed his own laugh. "Why you little…" He moved his hand to her side and began to tickle her.

She collapsed against him in a fit of giggles.

"You bribed Jacob?"

She shook her head. "I'm not _that_ brave. I bribed Samantha."


	10. Chapter 10

Ba'al looked up as his first prime entered the room. He held up his hand and stopped him before he could kneel. "I suggest you do not request an audience with me unless you have her location."

The Jaffa hesitated and watched as his lords eyes flashed and he stood from the throne. "My lord… perhaps the information we seek is closer than we think."

Ba'al looked down on him. "I am listening."

He hesitated. "The prisoner my lord. Surely he would know of her plans. Even if he did not – they have been mates for many years. He would know her well enough to guess what her move would have been."

Ba'al sat down. "Perhaps you are correct. Where is the prisoner?"

"He has been working as a lower level slave since you revived him with the sarcophagus – as you requested."

Ba'al smiled. "Bring him to me."

The Jaffa bowed low and left the room. He walked down the hallways of the stronghold and nodded to those he passed. He smiled as his favourite female slave walked past and grabbed her by the arm. "I expect you in my quarters tonight!"

He enjoyed the look of fear in her eyes as he released her and spent the rest of the journey thinking of new ways to use her. He arrived at his destination and stopped as the two Jaffa posted at the door, blocked his way with their staff weapons.

"The queen is bathing. No one is allowed to enter."

The first prime bowed his head. "Forgive me. My lord has sent me to retrieve the prisoner for questioning."

"Wait here."

One of the Jaffa guards entered the chambers and he could hear a conversation taking place inside. Soon the guard reappeared with the young man in tow.

The first prime grabbed him harshly by the arm and led him down the hallway, back towards the throne room. He met no resistance. The man he held had lost all will to fight back months ago. His symbiote, whilst still in him, rarely made an appearance. He was broken.

When he reached the main chamber he slung the man to the floor. "Kneel. Your god requires some answers."

Ba'al looked down and smirked. "Oh how the mighty have fallen _Tok'ra!_" He spat the word out. "Your beloved has something that belongs to me. I want it back." He rose and approached the man on the floor. "Tell me where she is."

The man on the floor did not even look up. Ba'al kicked him hard in the stomach, which sent him reeling across the floor.

Ba'al held his hand high and got ready to activate the hand device. "Tell me where she is." He hissed loudly.

Martouf raised his head slowly and his eyes flashed. "She is safe. I care not what you do to me."

Ba'al smiled. "Ah… that may be so _Tok'ra_, but does your host feel the same?" He laughed. "I have tortured the host's body almost beyond repair. You are weak due to the time you have had to spend healing him. Do you wish him to suffer more?"

Martouf's eyes closed and he sat up on the floor. "I care not what you do to me. I give my life to protect her."

Ba'al leaned down and slapped him hard around the face. He did not enjoy torturing prisoners unless they attempted to fight back. "Do as you will with him!"

The first prime bowed and dragged Martouf from the room. He threw him into a holding cell. "I have better things to do with my time." He activated the force field and went to find his woman.


	11. Chapter 11

Martouf looked up wearily when he heard the force field deactivate. The Jaffa stepped aside to allow a young woman to enter. She carried with her some basic medical equipment and he knew she'd been sent to him to tend to his wounds. She dismissed the Jaffa with an air of authority and slowly began to prepare a soothing liquid for his open cuts.

As she leant forward to apply the liquid, Martouf stopped her with this hand. She sighed softly. "You can cut the act with me Martouf. I know you are only pretending to be defeated because it means you are a less attractive victim to Ba'al."

Martouf searched her eyes and nodded before releasing her. He winced slightly as she applied the cool liquid carefully to his skin wounds. "Who are you?"

"Somebody who can help. Lantash can not keep healing you this way. He is far too weak at the present."

"How do you know about Lantash?" Although most of the stronghold knew that he was Tok'ra, very few knew the name of his symbiote. Ba'al had wanted to keep that information to the highest ranks. This woman was not high ranking, although being a medic, she had some authority over the Jaffa.

She looked into his soulful eyes, filled with regret, loneliness and sorrow. "My name is Alisha. You need to rest. Save your strength. Both of you need to keep this act up in order to achieve that. Ba'al thinks that you know where Saffran went and he is determined to get her back. He wants that child."

Martouf sighed and lowered his head. "I do not know where she went."

"Maybe not. But I do."

Martouf raised his head sharply and looked at her as his eyes flashed. _"Is she alright?"_

"Lantash she is fine. I have sent her to an alternate reality. One that is close to this one but safe. In that reality SG1 have made more headway in their fight against the Goa'uld. I gave her the address for the Tok'ra base. She will be safe there for the time being and hopefully being cared for by your counterpart."

"_Will we ever see her again?"_ Lantash's eyes were filled with sorrow. _"What if she falls for our counterpart? We may lose her."_

Alisha sighed. "Whilst this is a possibility, the main priority was to get her away from Ba'al and to safety. When the time is right… I will send you through to her. But this could cause problems. You will only have 48 hours before you begin to see the effects should your counterpart be alive."

"_I understand the risks. I have spoken to Samantha often about the Tau'ri experiences with Alternate Realities."_

Alisha nodded. "Just continue to play the game. I will come for you soon."

Lantash nodded as Martouf assumed control. "Why are you doing this?"

Alisha smiled. "The Tok'ra have been good to me over the years. It is time to pay some of that back."


	12. Chapter 12

Jacob sighed softly as he entered the chamber. He took in the scene before him. Tok'ra in mourning, silently stood around the central platform where the body was being displayed. He had been tortured to his death. His symbiote ripped out of him, causing his organs to go into failure. The Tok'ra operatives that had accompanied him did not have enough time to bring the body back before the deterioration was too intense to reverse.

Jacob made his way forward to the front of the platform and stood beside her. "I am at a loss for words."

Saffran stared straight ahead at Martouf's body. "I should be used to this. I have already lost him once."

"No one should ever be used to this."

Saffran sighed. She had spent the last two days sedated for fear of the child. She had mourned for three days prior to that, crying, screaming – unable to eat. Sleep had eluded her as she fell into dreams, reliving the first time he was killed – by Ba'al.

"Whilst this is true. It seems that it is something I shall have to do."

"He is gone."

Saffran lowered her head. "I know. And so is my heart."

Jacob watched her leave. She had already been through too much. The child was now in danger unless she could pull herself together. The stress she was under was unsustainable and Nisha had already warned she may need to be isolated and sedated for the remainder of her pregnancy. He cast a last look back at Martouf.

"_You will be sorely missed my friend. I will insure that she is cared for."_ Jacob made his way out of the door. "As will I."

He made his way to the medical bays and stopped short of the door when he heard a hushed conversation inside.

"Will it harm the baby?"

"No it will not. But are you sure you wish to do this?"

"Nisha… I can't handle anymore. This baby is all I have left of him and I will not endanger it any further. Please. I beg you. Allow me to sleep until the child is born." He heard a stifled sob. "I cannot do this without him."

"Is there anyone you wish to speak to before I send you under?"

"No. I have said my goodbyes."

"Very well. Please, lie down."

Jacob waited outside for the next ten minutes, allowing the sedative to take effect. When he walked in, Saffran finally looked at peace and Nisha was busy taking readings from the monitoring equipment.

"_I think this is for the best."_

"As do I. She is weak Selmak, and her heart cannot take anymore."

"_She does this for the child. Maybe once it is born, she will begin to rebuild her life."_

"Let us hope so."


	13. Chapter 13

Alisha dragged Martouf through the undergrowth and pushed him towards the gate. "Go. Saffran should have left the mirror active. We must assume that no one has been back there since. Make sure you leave something infront of the mirror so you can identify the correct reality and take the control through with you so that you can return if needed. Once through the mirror dial this address." She shoved a piece of papyrus in his hand with a gate address on it. "It's where I sent Saffran. If she is not there then maybe someone can tell you where she went to."

Martouf nodded. "Thank you. For everything."

"GO!"

Martouf ran to the gate and quickly dialled the planet he needed. He heard Jaffa running through the forest and as he turned to look back he saw Alisha killed with a single staff blast. "Goodbye my friend. The Tok'ra will honour you."

He quickly ran through the gate. Once through he made a left turn and entered the small side room that contained the mirror. The control was on the floor and the reality in view looked very much like the one he was in now. The floor was dusty, indicating that no one had been there for a while. He disguarded his belt and left it in plain view of the mirror. He picked up the control and touched the surface. Once he felt the shook run through him he turned the mirror off and made his way back to the gate.

He cautiously dialled the address Saffran had given him and walked through the gate. The desert heat hit him like a blast furnace and he was relieved to see that it looked very much like a Tok'ra home base. He began his walk in the direction where he believed the rings to be.

"_What are we going to do?"_

"I do not know."

"_What if she is indeed with our counterpart? Will we then return to our reality?"_

"Lantash I am unsure what to do. We must first verify the position we are in before we take any actions."

"_You are correct of course my friend. I hope that she is alive and well and still with child. We must deal with anything else as it comes."_

"I agree."

"_Martouf – whatever happens. We will always love her."_

"I know."

Martouf found the rings with little difficulty and was soon in the coolness of the tunnels. He made his way down the hall and was soon spotted by Jacob.

Jacob frowned and then his eyes flashed. _"I would assume that you are also from another reality."_

Martouf bowed his head. "You are correct – Selmak?"

"_Yes Martouf. Jacob shares his body with me in this reality also."_

"May I enquire…"

Selmak smiled grimly. _"You have not long been dead in this world. Two weeks at most. So you are in no danger here."_

Martouf nodded. "And Saffran?"

"_Saffran grew close to your counter part although they were never more than very good friends, perhaps in time it may have developed but we shall never know."_

"The child?"

"_As yet unborn, although it will be only days now. She is currently in sedation and has been so since your death to protect the child. She did not handle your death well."_

Martouf bowed his head as Lantash came forward. _"May we see her?"_

"_Whilst she is under sedation I will allow it but we may have to be careful how we introduce her to you."_

"_We understand."_


End file.
